Caught In The Gray
by LegendOfMischief
Summary: Angel needs help from two unexpected people and gets a whole lot more than she thought she would. OC x Leonard Snart, future OC x Mick Rory. Rated M for adult themes, implied mature situations, mature situations, swearing, and overall villain action.


Mick looked around for Leonard but didn't see him, "Damn…" he had no choice but to go ahead and take the get away car to finish the heist. If he couldn't find Len then it was a decent bet that the cops wouldn't either.

A Few Moments Earlier….

Leonard exited the building to draw the Flash's attention onto himself while Mick packed up the cash and got to the car. He caught a glimpse of lightening headed his way but was suddenly thrown up against a wall and what felt like a hand placed over his mouth. His eyes narrowed as Flash ran right past him in pursuit of looking for Mick in the getaway car. Once the Flash was out of sight he felt the pressure on his chest and mouth released, he raised his gun as he readied himself for a fight with whatever had interfered in his plan. A young woman suddenly became visible in front of him, something he did not expect and she earned herself a raised eyebrow, pursed lips, and a cold gun ready to fire aimed at her.

"Woah, woah!" Her hands shot up in a motion of surrender and she took a couple steps back. "Easy, I just need your help."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not interested in being a hero." Leonard stepped to the side and started walking away, deeming the little five foot and a couple inches woman not a threat.

Her eyes narrow at his retreating back, "Good. I don't need a hero." Her head turned as the sirens from the police cars closed in. "I will find you again…"

Snart tensed slightly at the harden edge in her voice, unsure if he should expect an attack or not. He glanced back to give her a retort but all he saw was empty space where she had been and he felt a breeze kick up suddenly. "Hm" Also hearing the sirens he booked it back to the hideout.

Leonard entered the hideout and gave Mick a snide smile. "Where the hell were you?" Mick asked gruffly as he sat cleaning his gun.  
"Long story. Irrelevant." Snart replied before stalking off somewhere. Mick shrugged and continued to clean his gun, pausing to look up at a chair that suddenly moved slightly on it's own. He shrugged it off when nothing else happened, but stood up suddenly when the chair flew across the room.  
"Snart! Snart what the hell?!", Mick quickly got his gun in working order as he backed away a bit, watching Snart's blueprints as they were shoved off the table onto the floor and more furiniture tossed around.  
Leonard walked back in with a roll of his eyes until he saw what was going on, then he scowled deeply.  
"Didn't take you for the stalker type girl. Show yourself!" Snart called out to seemingly air. Mick started glancing between Snart and the trashed room, before grinning and aiming his gun at the woman suddenly appearing in the midst of the mess. "I am full of surprises." Quipped the young woman, she returned the scowl she was being given. "Like I said, I need your help. My mother has been kidnapped and I need help rescuing her, I need you guys. If you help me,…I'll help you with whatever you want."  
"Tragic. Can't help you. Don't need your help either." Snart replied and lifted his gun towards her as well, Mick shrugged and kept his gun on her. Her expression dropped, "As you know part of my power is that I can become invisible", she lifted her hand and it disappeared for a moment before reappearing, "I can also fly." She lifted off the ground, hovering for a few moments about four feet above the ground before returning to standing infront of Mick and Leonard. The men looked at each other before lowering their guns, Mick spoke first.  
"She would in real handy."  
"Maybe. Is that all you can do?" Leonard asked icily, not convinced of her worth to the team.  
"Well..no, put your goggles on this will hurt your eyes." The men did as she suggested, once their goggles were in place and she lifted a hand, her nails seemed to flicker with a pale golden light before it consumed her hand and was so bright that even with their goggles on it was too bright to look at.  
"Okay, okay put that away." Leonard said, removing his goggles once the light diminished. "You're in. Clean this up then we will talk. Mick, watch her."  
"I'm not a babysitter." Mick replies gruffly before sitting back in the chair he previously occupied and took watch on the young women. Leonard stalks off again while she starts to pick up the mess she made. Once she was finished, she sat in the chair in front of the one Mick occupied and she started studying him. Mick frown and shifted, uncomfortable with her gaze, "What are you lookin' at Shortie".  
"You are just more interesting than the building" She replied before looking up at Leonard as he returned and stood in front of her.  
"Okay, that's Mick and I'm Leonard Snart-" He started but was interupted by her.  
"I know who you both are-" She started only to be cut off by Leonard again.  
"Always pleased to meet a fan. Be quiet. We will help you and in return you work for us, deal?" He looked at her in a challening way, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her reply.  
She frowned, "Work 'with' you."  
"For us."  
"With."  
"For."  
"With."  
Leonard opened his mouth to retort again but Mick spoke suddenly, "For us until you earn to work with us. Take it or leave it shortie."  
The petite woman puffed her cheeks out in defiance before huffing and offering her hand to Leonard to shake on it, "Fine. Deal.…and thank you." Leonard shakes her hand quickly and then smirks, "Now, who are you?"  
She blushes, "My name is Angel Smith." At Snart's raised eyebrow she feels pressured to elaborate, "I am 27, no prior criminal history, clean driving history,a meta human…..and psychicly linked to my dog thanks to the particle accelerator accident." A large black poodle comes wandering in, sniffs Leonard's leg, then heads to do the same to Mick but stops short and looks at Angel who shakes her head and he moves to sit next to her. "Thank god it's not a cat." Mick says before popping open his beer and drinking it. Snart has a mildly amused smirk across his features, "First mission. Find out the Flash's identity, starting now."  
Angel sighs before walking out of the hideout to start working on figuring out who the Flash is.  
Leonard watches her ago, "This will be interesting."


End file.
